


A Trip to the Zoo

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Do You Remember When We First Met? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff, I don't have it though, I got Julia's seal of approval, I'm sure she'll put it up on tumblr, It'll be explained, JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep painted it though, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Queer Castiel, Queer Dean, Well - Freeform, Zoo, in others peoples view, it's just really cute okay, not in his view, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean woke up Cas was staring at him as if he thought he could will him awake because he was watching. Perhaps it worked. Dean folded his arm under his turned head. He sighed at the look on Cas' face after he saw he woke up. The sigh made Cas grin.<br/>"Alright Cas, spit it out. What are you planning?"<br/>"I'm not planning anything. I just have an idea."<br/>"And what idea is that?"<br/>"Let's go to the zoo," Cas chirped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> The art-whenever it gets posted-if it gets posted-is by ilovestarkidtoomuch.tumblr.com  
> so she inspired the idea

When Dean woke up Cas was staring at him as if he thought he could will him awake because he was watching. Perhaps it worked. Dean folded his arm under his turned head. He sighed at the look on Cas' face after he saw he woke up. The sigh made Cas grin.  
"Alright Cas, spit it out. What are you planning?"  
"I'm not planning anything. I just have an idea."  
"And what idea is that?"  
"Let's go to the zoo," Cas chirped.  
Dean turned his head and stared up at their dirty ceiling, contemplating the idea. It actually wasn't that bad.  
"Sure, why not."  
Cas clapped his hands twice.  
"Awesome."  
He jumped out of bed, and walked over to the closet they somehow managed to share. All the while Dean shamelessly stared at his ass. He needed help. Cas turned around and he hastily averted his gaze.  
"Well? Are you going to get ready or not?""Oh, we're going now?"  
"Uh, yeah!"  
"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist; I'm getting up. We have to grab breakfast on the way though."  
"I'm not the one in this room that wears panties."  
Dean's face was on fire. The feeling of his stomach dropping made him nauseous.  
"How the fuck do you know that?" he said with panic in his voice.  
He was too shocked to even think of denying it.  
"If you don't want me to know wear a belt," Cas said with an easy smile. "Although I don't know why you would bother. You should've known I wouldn't think of you any differently."  
"Doesn't mean I still can't be embarrassed about it."  
"You shouldn't be though. If you like it then you like it."  
"Try telling that to all the queerphobic people out there."  
Dean's eyes widened. Shit. He just came out to Cas.  
"I guess you have a point."  
Cas hadn't even skipped a beat. Dean's shock must have been evident on his face.  
"It's okay Dean. Like I said, this doesn't change anything."  
Except maybe the slim possibility that he could be with Dean. Dean took a deep breath.  
"I'm bisexual and genderqueer, but instead of having two labels I just lump them into one and identify as queer."  
"I'm indifferent to sexuality and gender. I just like who I like, and feel how I feel."  
Cas looked towards the ceiling with a finger on his lips.  
"So I guess to people who aren't I would be considered pansexual and agender."  
All Dean could think about was that there was now a slim possibility that he could be with Cas. He rolled out of bed, intending to turn at the last minute and land on his feet, but that feat was not reachable. Instead he fell, and Cas laughed his ass off. He was bent over, practically crying.  
"Shut up!"  
Cas wiped the tears from his eyes..  
"Sorry."  
Dean grinned. He got up and stood next to Cas in front of the closet. They got dressed, limbs bumping.  
"I know you're really not."  
Cas was smiling when he shrugged.  
"Watcha gonna do?"  
"Be less clumsy right?"Cas snorted.  
"Right, like that'll happen.""Whatever. Nerd."Cas grinned. They did this a lot. (One of their ways of flirting.)  
"Nerd."  
"Nerrrrd."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"You're such a child."  
Dean snorted.  
"Rich coming from you."

 

In the car Dean blasted Led Zeppelin, and they happily sang along. Dean internally gaped at Cas when he sang. He always did. The first time he couldn't help himself and did it openly. Cas was fucking amazing, and he would never got over his voice. He remembered the first time he and Cas sang with each other. He'd been so embarrassed at the thought of Cas hearing his voice. 

Dean took the cassette out of its slot and held it out to Cas.  
"Put this away and pick out another will ya?"  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"You're letting me pick the music?"  
Dean pulled up to a stop sign and rolled his eyes.  
"Do you want me to pick instead?"  
"No!" Cas said quickly. "I'll do it."  
Dean chuckled. Clearly Cas was too excited to not jump at the opportunity. He could get excited so easily. It was really cute. Cas picked out a tape and stuck it in gently.  
"I love this song!" they both shouted when the first song came on.  
They exchanged a quick smile, and Dean felt butterflies stir in his stomach. Cas started to sing along, and they were lucky  
They just arrived at a stoplight, because Dean would've crashed the car. Fuck, Cas was awesome. When he didn't hear Dean Cas stopped and looked at him.  
"Aren't you going to sing?"  
"Uh…"  
Cas smiled brightly.  
"Come on, sing!"Dean couldn't say no to that smile. When he didn't start immediately Cas continued to look at him expectantly. Dean blew out a breath and started. Cas' eyes widened.  
"Holy shit!" he exclaimed with a grin. "you suck."  
Dean flushed.  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
Cas cackled.  
"Oh my god you're so terrible it's adorable."  
His shoulders shook violently, and he rubbed at his eyes, his tears irritating them. Dean sulked.  
"This is why I don't sing."  
Cas' laughter started to die down.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you."  
"But you do.""Okay maybe I do."  
Dean hunched his shoulders and Cas turned serious.  
"But seriously though, you shouldn't let that stop you. You clearly enjoy singing, so do it. Who cares that you aren't good. I think it's endearing seeing your tone deaf self sing confidently at the top of your lungs."  
Dean chewed his lip.  
"You think?""I do."  
Dean went back to singing, hesitant, quiet, but when Cas joined in he sang just as enthusiastically as he did. 

Now Dean didn't care anymore, and always sang to his heart's content. (Only with Cas though, but it was a start.)

 

When they got to the zoo Cas started to bounce in his seat. They parked and got out of the car, and Cas all but ran to the gate.  
"Wait for me," Dean called.  
Cas slowed down, bouncing in place while he waited for Dean to catch up.  
"Why are you so excited?" Dean asked when he finally caught up.  
"Because there are lion cubs!"  
"Wow, no wonder you're acting like you're going to explode. Your favorite animal in baby form."  
"Lions are so cool and ferocious and protective of their families, but also can be playful, and they have soft fluff around their heads!"  
"You mean their manes," Dean said, highly amused. "And how do you know they're soft?""I know what they are Dean," Cas said petulantly. "And they just look like they would be."  
Dean laughed.  
"Then I'm sure they are."

 

They went to see the lions first upon Cas' eager insistence. It made more sense to just make their way to the other side of the zoo, but once again, Cas was too cute for Dean to say no. Cas ran to the wall. When Dean stood next to him and looked over he saw that Cas' smile was huge. It made Dean smile. Although he'd already been smiling, so he just smiled bigger. Cas was so enthusiastic it was hard not to. When Cas spotted the cubs he latched onto Dean in his excitement, wrapping his arms around Dean's bicep. It startled Dean, but it made him happy, so he didn't say or do anything.  
"Look Dean, aren't they cute?"  
"They're adorable Cas," is what Dean would've liked to say, but instead he accidentally said, "You're adorable Cas."  
Cas' head whipped around to look at Dean, taking in the surprised expression on his red face. He was just as shocked as Cas was. Both couldn't believe he said that without even thinking about it-like it was a reflex. Cas looked back at the cubs and smiled to himself. He held onto Dean tighter, and Dean internally let out a sigh of relief. Cas wasn't weirded out. He actually seemed to be happy about the comment. Dean felt hope spark in his chest, and Cas did as well. 

 

While Cas watched the cubs play Dean looked at the adult lions. They were cool. He could see why they were considered king of the jungle. They exuded an air of royalty-strong and proud. He turned to Cas.  
"Wanna go look at other animals?""But the lions are so cool, and the cubs are so cute."  
"While this is true there are other animals that are cool and cute to."  
Cas tilted his head.  
"Mmm, okay."  
Cas let go of Dean's arm and turned around to continue on to the next animal. Dean mourned the loss. Cas was going to go see the other Great Cats, but a sign caught his attention.  
"Oo, Dean, there are otters and red pandas down that path."  
They walked down the path to see them. As usual, their shoulders brushed as they walked. Neither knew the concept of personal space when it came to each other. Dean thought the red pandas looked kind of cool because of their coloring, and the otters were fun to watch. They laughed in glee at the otters showing off with cute tricks.

 

They were watching a monkey climb among the branches of one of the trees in its enclosure when Dean suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.  
"What?" Cas asked curiously.  
Dean just pointed to the sign that stated what the monkey was called. Cas sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.  
"Really Dean, really?  
Cas' reaction just made Dean giggle louder. (A giggling Dean was beyond cute.)  
"But it says titi."  
"It's pronounced tee-tee."  
Hearing Cas say it made Dean giggle harder.  
"It still counts."  
"Again, child."  
"You know you love me," Dean said cutely.  
Cas smiled fondly.  
"Sometimes I question why."  
Dean's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that answer. Actually, he wasn't expecting an answer at all-just another eye roll. He didn't think Cas realized what he said. He was wrong. Cas definitely realized what he said, and was currently freaking out on the inside. As he thought about it his ears turned red. Dean noticed. He wondered if his thinking was wrong. He allowed himself more hope. They'd had a couple moments like this by now, and it was making their outing feel like a date. Dean looked around. It seemed the zoo was a prime date spot. His face turned red yet again. (It was happening a lot today.) Son of a bitch, this was a date. Whether Cas intended it to be or not, it was totally a date. He and Cas were pulled out of their thoughts but the sounds of a crowd.  
"What's goin on?" Dean wondered.  
"Let's go check it out!"  
Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him over to it. It turned out to just be some boring presentation, and they walked off in disappointment. They never let go. Both noticed, but didn't pull their hands away, thinking that maybe the other would just think they didn't notice. But suddenly in a sudden burst of bravery Dean let go and laced his fingers with Cas'. He really wanted this to be a date, and when Cas squeezed his hand he dared to believe that Cas wanted the same thing.

 

Next they went to look at the few exotic fish the zoo had. They were so colorful and bright. When dean was pressed up to the tank he noticed Cas in its reflection. He was looking at him with profound affection. Dean caught his eye and Cas looked away quickly. Dean smiled to himself.  
"Come on."  
Dean took his hand and led Cas out of the building and to the pandas. He was surprised Cas hadn't pushed that they see them yet. It was crowded when they got there, so Dean had to stand behind Cas when they watched them. He rested his chin on Cas' shoulder and wrapped his arms around Cas' torso. Cas leaned back into him.  
"Don't they look so cute?"  
There were two girls standing a few feet away from them whispering to each other, but they weren't far enough away, so the boys could hear them.  
"Man, I wish I had a relationship like that.""Yeah, they look so happy."  
Dean's face and Cas' ears turned red.  
"Crap, I think they can hear us."Dean sent a wink their way so they wouldn't feel weird or anything, and they giggled. It didn't stop him from feeling self-conscious though. He was always afraid if he did things like this in public he would be given grief. Luck seemed to be on their side today though. 

 

They left the pandas, and this time Dean draped an arm over Cas' shoulders as they walked. Cas gave the girls a smile as they passed, and the girls waved. They were alone on the path to their next animal when the day's events spurred Dean on to take a risk and do what he'd wanted to do since he and Cas first met.  
"Hey Cas?"  
Cas turned his head to look at Dean."Yeah?"  
Dean leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Cas'. After a moment of surprise, Cas returned it. The kiss was stopped short when Dean smiled, not able to hold it back. Cas smiled to.  
"Finally," Cas said softly.  
Dean let out a breathy laugh.  
"Yeah, 'bout damn time," he said, his voice just as soft.  
He gave Cas another kiss, then they resumed walking.  
"God I love the zoo."  
Cas laughed. 

 

They stayed well into the evening, leaving after a late dinner. Cas almost immediately fell asleep in the car, completely worn out. When he noticed he was asleep Dean turned down the music until it crooned at him quietly. He smiled softly the whole way home, feeling like he was floating. Every once in a while he looked over, and each time he felt like his heart was going to burst. When they arrived at their dorm he gently shook Cas awake and let Cas lean on him while they made their way up to their dorm. Cas took off his jeans with a yawn and crawled into bed. When he noticed Dean watching him he scooted over. Dean took off his jeans and shirt and slid in next to him. It was a tight fit, so Cas turned on his side to face Dean.  
"Turn to your left."  
Dean did as he was told and Cas drew him into his arms, molding to his back. Cas draped an arm over him and Dean held his hand to his chest.""G'night Dean," Cas said, already half asleep.  
Dean kissed his hand.  
"Night Cas."


End file.
